Flash: Iris's Day In
by drifting203
Summary: Barry and Iris are trying to have a baby. She comes home in excitement because she is ovulating but Barry is no where to be found. Iris calls Barry to tell him that he needs to fuck her so she can get pregnant. Barry just blows her off and Iris is fuming because of that. Iris not knowing what to do now, finds comfort in someone you would never except.


Iris was coming home from work and to her surprise Barry is not home. She gives him a call and Barry are at Oliver's place in Star City having some beers with him and Diggle. Barry told her that Cisco is trying a better formula to get him the right amount of drunk. Iris was so not happy about this she goes on a rant at him about she's ovulating, and he should be home right now fucking her brains out so they can get pregnant. Barry just disregards what she said and tells her that you will be ovulating later as well it shouldn't be such a big deal. Iris just says fuck you and ends the call. Iris is just frustrated and does not know what to do. Worst part is that she's horny as well and needs some good fucking.

Iris just takes of her clothes off and she just stares in her in the mirror while caressing amazing supple boobs and just says "Fuck that piece of shit I can get any dick I want". Iris was thinking of what to do because she did not want to be alone right now. Iris just starts driving around the city and happens to drive the precinct and sees that Cecile's car is there, but Joe's car isn't there. She goes into the precinct and say hi to Cecile and asks where Joes and she's like "He's at home right now because he just wanted the day off. I told him to come but he's feeling lazy". Iris laughs a little bit and Cecile asks if everything was OK, Iris was just like she's stressed about Barry and she starts to tell her what happened, but Cecile was pulled into a meeting and she's like "Can we get a raincheck?" and Iris exclaims of course and then starts walking out.

Next thing you know Iris starts pulling up at Joes place. She knocks the door and Joe opens and gives her a hug. Joe just loves the feeling of Iris's tits rubbing on his chest. He gets a bit of a hard on that Iris's thigh can feel but she just ignores it. Iris sits down on the couch and starts telling what Joe what happened and then she's just all frustrated and while she's talking, she accidentally slips in saying "I'm ovulating right now, and you have no idea how horny I am right now". She keeps going for a little bit and all Joe can think about the time when he was fucking Iris that one night not to long ago when Barry and him swapped wives. Iris then just yells "Dad what should I fucking do", and Joe replies back by saying "Honey you are little wound up right now and…" while he's talking Iris gets up and starts walking to the bedroom saying she's going to just take some rest because her head is killing her. Joe walks in promptly and says, "Iris I might have something that could really cheer you up" and Iris exclaims "I'm willing to do anything at this point" and he just starts taking his clothes off. As soon as he takes his pants off Iris just has her mouth wide open with shock about how big her daddy's dick is. Joes then just says "Bring that pretty little mouth of yours and starts sucking your daddy's dick!". Iris just gets up and just wraps her mouth around Joes dick and starts to suck like a lollypop. Iris starts to choke on Joes dick and just looks up at him with her saliva just dripping of her bottom lip. Joe tells Iris to get up and as she does, he rips of her shirt and then just pushes her on the bed and then pull her skirt right off. Both father and daughter are completely naked right now. Joe picks up Iris's leg and starts to kiss her feet and goes down her and on to her stomach and keeps going down to her neck where Iris starts to moan a little bit and then Joe starts to French kiss his baby girl and then he starts to finger her while making out with her. Iris's whole body starts jerking a bit with excitement. Joe then gets up of Iris and then Iris just opens her leg up as Joe just slowly starts push his dick in to Iris's pussy. Joe starts thrusting her pussy and then Iris just pulls Joe back in close starts to French him again while get her brains fucked out. Joe starts picking up his pace and mid fuck just picks up Iris and starts to fuck her in the air while standing. Iris has just wrapped her legs around Joes stomach and her hands around Joes neck and her head just goes back with her floating while she's screaming "Oh yes fuck your little girl daddy. I need you to fuck me like you have never fucked before" Joe then gets back on the bed with Iris on top and the she just says" Alright daddy let me show you what I can do now".

She just moving her ass up and down like the speed of light. Iris's tight little pussy is just wrapped around his dick while she's giving Joe the best sex he's ever got. Joe starts to caress Iris's boobs and then he just puts her hands on her back and pull her tits in real close and start to suck on her nipples. This makes her moan even more. Iris just keeps going to town on her dad's dick. Cecile's car pulls up in the driveway and to her surprise she sees Iris's car parked on the street and she's confused but then lets it be. She walks in to the house and screams guys I'm home. Joe and Iris don't hear her, and they just keep going. Joe pulls the covers and then gets back on top. He's just fucking the living soul out of Iris. Joe then tells Iris that he's going to be cumming soon and Iris just says, "alright daddy, just don't cum inside me". Cecile just gets upstairs and hears that bed is rocking for some reason and she continues to walk towards the room and all she sees that Joe is in this weird mounted position on the bed with his hand on the frame of the bed. Cecile just at the entrance of her bedroom and says Joe "What are you doing?", Joe and Iris just froze and when Joe stops moving, he just came inside Iris making "Ahhh" noise. He then turns his head back to Cecile and says, "I'm trying to get the bed fixed, you know since I was home, I was like why not". Cecile just says "Aww, thanks honey" and she still has not realized that Iris is there fucking him.

Joe then says, "Hey why don't you do me a favor and get me the wrench from downstairs" and Cecile just goes downstairs. Joe then says, "Honey I just came inside you". Iris is so scared but still horny so she's like "I still have some time let suck every last drop out of your dick before Cecile comes". Iris then gets on her knees and just sucking the head of Joes dick like a juice box while still throating his dick while cum is just dripping out her pussy on to the floor. Iris pulls Joes dick out and makes a pop noise because she hears Cecile's foot steps coming upstairs. She then gets up and just runs to the bathroom while frennching her daddy. Cecile then just walks in and see Joe's dick and says "Well what do we have here" while she's stroking his cock. Iris give the allusion of her in the shower and Cecile says is that Iris in there and Joes like yes. Cecile then exclaims, "Lets a do a quickie before she comes out" she says after just throwing the wrench on the floor. Joe smiles and then pushes Cecile to the bed, gets the covers on and starts fucking his wife. Iris then slowly open the door to see if the coast is clear and sees that Joe is busy fucking Cecile so she can leave. Cecile's head is pinned to mattress by Joe so she can't see anything. Cecile was being fucked so nice she does not pay attention to her surroundings. Iris just looks at her dad, takes her finger and just sticks it in her pussy and a little bit of cum comes on it and she just licks it off and then she just whispers in Joes ear "Fuck you later daddy".


End file.
